1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to expansible bands, and is concerned in particular with an improved end connector for connecting the ends of such bands to watch cases or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional expansible watch band typically includes a row of top links overlying a row of bottom links, with each bottom link being connected to two adjacent top links by pairs of U-shaped staples. Springs housed in the links cooperate with the staples to yieldably contract the band.
A number of end connectors have been developed for use with such bands. For example, and as disclosed in copending application Ser. No. 164,093 filed on Mar. 4, 1988, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,805,271 an end connector has been provided with a flat shank received between the top and bottom links, the shank having a tab which is bent out of the plane of the shank and into an interengaged position protruding between two adjacent bottom links. The drawback with this arrangement is that the integrity of the connection depends to a large extent on the accuracy with which the tab is bent. Improper bending can produce a faulty connection, which in turn can result in loss of the watch and band.
Another type of end connector is disclosed in my copending application Ser. No. 185,920 filed on Apr. 25, 1988, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,837,901. This connector is again provided with a flat shank adapted to be received between the endmost top and bottom links of the band. The shank has contoured side edges which enable the connector to be manipulated in the plane of the shank into an interlocked position between the staples interconnecting the endmost top and bottom links. The drawback here, however, is that the connector can be disengaged by reverse manipulation of the shank. To prevent this from occurring, an additional element is employed to block reverse manipulation once the end connector is in place. Typically, the additional element comprises a cover which is snapped into place over the endmost top link. Because this cover member is exposed, its decorative appearance must match that of the band top links. Thus, each band requires its own specially configured end connector, a factor which complicates inventory tracking while contributing unnecessarily to manufacturing costs.